


The Perfect Bromance

by dhazellouise, General Writer (dhazellouise)



Series: The Tale of Two Hybrids (Klaus & Kai Various Ships) [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Attempted Flirting, Gen, Humor, Kai & Klaus Bromance, New Orleans, Ultimate Hybrid frienship, frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/General%20Writer
Summary: Kai Parker didn’t get beheaded by Damon, but instead he escaped after killing the entire Gemini Coven. Thereafter, Kai ended up in New Orleans at Rousseau’s bar, where he met his first ever best friend, Nikky. The only person Kai could relate to. (Kai & Klaus Bromance/ Ultimate Hybrid Friendship)
Relationships: Malachai "Kai" Parker & Klaus Mikaelson
Series: The Tale of Two Hybrids (Klaus & Kai Various Ships) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960528
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	The Perfect Bromance

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I don't know what this is. But I suddenly wanted to write a scene where Klaus and Kai interacted and this just came up. Anyway, I hope you like it.

* * *

"Give me the strongest one you've got," Kai ordered as he slid into the empty stool next to the man who had been talking to the bartender not a moment ago.

"Alright," was the blonde bartender's response right before she turned her attention back to the man she had been talking to.

"I'll talk to you later," she said and Kai heard the man's reply, "Of course, love."

It was only then that Kai heard the man's british accent and he couldn't help but glance at the man sitting next to him. The moment he did, Kai instantly noticed the man's curly blonde locks and aristocratic features. As he scrutinized the man further, Kai knew that many women would consider the stranger attractive despite his unshaven appearance. And after the merging ritual where Kai absorbed some of his sister's personality traits, Kai also learned how to appreciate men and there was no denying that the man sitting next to Kai was one of the attractive ones he had seen so far.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Kai asked while he watched the man's gaze follow the blonde bartender, who was in the process of dispensing Kai his drink.

The stranger glanced at him, where Kai finally met the man's electric blue orbs with his own pair of blue-grey eyes.

"No, she's not actually," was the stranger's simple answer.

"Oh?" Kai raised his brows. "A friend then?"

"You could say that," the blonde man replied as he sipped the bourbon in his hand.

Kai noted how the stranger seemed to be eyeing him closely now.

"So how many?" the man suddenly asked.

"How many what?" was Kai's confused question.

"How many did you kill before you came to New Orleans?"

At the man's unexpected question, Kai stared at him for a long while until he finally grinned from ear to ear.

"Am I that obvious?" He asked him, quite surprised at the man's quick deduction.

"Yes, you are, considering that I could smell the strong stench of blood on you the moment you stepped into the bar," was the man's only comment.

There was a short pause as Kai regarded him.

"I would have suspected you to be a Vampire but I don't see any ring on you, no daylight ring at all. So I assume you are a werewolf since you have a heightened sense of smell and since you are able to come here in the middle of the day." He stated.

The man didn't deign him an answer but only smirked knowingly at Kai.

Kai frowned and felt somewhat annoyed at the man's lack of response.

However, before he could do or say anything else, the bartender finally brought Kai his drink and he immediately took it.

"Thanks," He smiled at the woman while he took an experimental sip on the drink in his hand.

The bartender just nodded her head right before she fleeted away to serve other people in the bar.

"Well, that definitely is a strong one!" Kai stated after he took a long gulp from his drink and felt the burning sensation down his throat, like he had just ingested vervain.

Kai heard the man chuckle and he glanced back at him in time to see the stranger grinning at him in amusement.

"What Cami prepared for you is nothing compared to what my family has collected throughout the years in the wine cellar. Those definitely packed a punch even for vampires," The man drawled.

 _Geeze, what a smug bastard._ Kai mentally grumbled. _He must be filthy rich to have a wine cellar in his house. I bet he even lives in a mansion too._

"Oh man, I'm really digging that british accent of yours. You sound so sexy. I definitely don't mind listening to you speak all day long," Kai remarked as he finally indulged in his mischievous streak with the intent to annoy and disarm the arrogant stranger.

At his comment, the man gawked at him like Kai had just grown a second set of eyes or a head on his shoulders.

"Did you seriously just say that to me?" the man asked, sounding totally shock

This time, Kai allowed himself to smirk and said to him, "Yes, I certainly said that. Why? Has no one said anything like that to you before?"

The man's response was to narrow his deep blue eyes at Kai before he admitted, "Well, I have often heard flirtatious comments from the women in general. This would be the first time that a man dared to flirt with me openly."

"Truth be told, this would be the first time that I have hit on a man." Kai informed him.

"Oh, really? So you are straight then?" The man asked, clearly intrigued.

"Well, it usually depends," was Kai's response. The grin on his face growing wide.

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on the level of attractiveness of the person who is asking the question. If the person is as _goddamn hot_ as you, I will definitely say 'No, I'm not straight', and will proceed to flirt with said person.'" Kai said, winking at him.

Surprisingly, the man looked amused more than ever.

"I know exactly what you are doing, you know…and I will have to warn you that I'm not easily fooled. So you better stop messing with me before I decide to do something once you no longer amused me with your poor attempts on mind games," came the stranger's remark. His red lips stretched into a wide, threatening grin, which showed his dimples on each of his cheeks.

Kai felt a bit envious at the sight of those dimples. He was certain that the man could get away with anything by just showing off those dimples alone, even when the man was murdering someone.

"Why do you think that I am simply messing with you?" Kai took another drink from his glass and waited for the man's reply.

"Call it an instinct. I also suspect that your cheerful disposition is fake, a perfect veneer to hide a troubled past and the darkness lurking inside you," The man told him.

"Impressive. You are rather good at this psychoanalyzing thing. Either you have a PhD in Psychology or you know this because you are another person who has similar past experiences as me. 'It takes one to know one, and all that jazz'. So why don't you tell me more about yourself this time, sweet cheeks." Kai suggested snidely.

The man looked downright offended at the term Kai used to refer him.

"Only a fool would dare call me that," The man growled.

"Oh, wow...you sound so sexy when you growl too. I wonder what you sounded like when you used your bedroom voice," Kai stated almost playfully, but he was clearly trying to provoke the man.

Once more, Kai was somewhat a bit disappointed to see that the man hadn't launched himself at Kai yet.

"Are you really desperate to die right now?" the man inquired with a murderous glower.

"No, not really, but I'm bored though."

"Bored enough to antagonize an Original hybrid?" The man stated in a dark and ominous voice.

At once, Kai could only stare at the man after his shocking revelation. "You are the Original Hybrid? _The_ Original hybrid I heard so much about?"

"Yes and I hope you do realized that provoking me while in my territory will just -"

"So you are the current King of New Orleans. Nikky Mikaelson," Kai interrupted before the Original Hybrid could finish his entire monologue.

"It's Klaus. Not Nikky!" The Original hybrid snapped at him.

Kai ignored the correction and decided to finally introduce himself, "My name is Kai Parker by the way...and like you, I'm also a hybrid."

"You must be joking," Klaus instantly snorted after Kai's admission.

"Will you consider it a joke if I siphon the magic from you until you die?" Kai asked, almost sweetly while a wide grin graced his lips.

Klaus Mikaelson stared at him before he carefully said, "So you are _one of those_ , I see..."

"One of those? Do you mean an abomination? A freak of nature even among my kind?" Kai inquired in a dangerous tone. Even though he still had a smile plastered on his face.

"I didn't say that," came the Original hybrid's immediate response with his brows furrowed. "I would never say that to someone who knew what it means to be different from everyone else. If you heard about me and my family's history, you would know that I hated being called those names as well. I would never used these very words that have hurt me in the past on someone who was just born different"

This time, it was Kai's turn to stare at the Original hybrid.

"Will you look at that!" Kai said loudly, grinning so wide that he was afraid that his cheeks might tear off as a result. "I finally found someone who can relate to me! I can already tell that you and I are going to be the best of pals, buddy. You are even growing on me already, like a brother from another mother! Since we are practically cut from the same cloth, why don't you adopt me in your family already, Nikky?"

Klaus regarded him in obvious incredulity. "Is that another joke?"

"Is that a tricky question?" Kai retorted.

In response to his inquiry, Kai Parker watched as Klaus Mikaelson simply shook his head and said to him in jest, "Well, considering that you are acting like a complete psychopath already, you will fit perfectly well alongside my family. I am certain that my little brother Kol would love to meet you."

After hearing the statement, Kai couldn't help but laugh out loud at Klaus Mikaelson's dark sense of humor.


End file.
